The present invention relates to a thermal target. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to an expendable thermal target for weapon fire, and for general observation by thermal imaging devices.
Thermal sights and heat-responsive equipment have become more and more common, especially in the defense industry. With the advent of thermal sights for hunting or for conducting military operations such as surveillance, reconnaissance, target detection and tracking, or for firefighting and law enforcement, there arose a need for targets suitable for conducting training in those skills.
The use of thermal sights, heat responsive sighting or tracking equipment, and search and rescue equipment requires special training, especially in military situations, because the image presented by such a device is of a different character than is perceived with visible light. Accordingly, it is necessary to afford extensive nighttime practice to personnel who are expected to use such equipment, in order to develop their ability to detect targets and recognize objects of the type at which they may have to fire in actual combat or may otherwise be required to engage with the employment of thermal imaging equipment. For such training it is necessary to have targets that emit heat radiation patterns that realistically simulate specific objects at which combat fire might be aimed (specifically a combatant), to enable realistic practice operations to be conducted at night. It is also necessary that targets that might otherwise be engaged with personnel using thermal imaging equipment, such as firefighters, offer as realistic a human signature as possible. Therefore, the targets need to emit heat in order to simulate a real-life target.
Currently operators of weapons systems with thermal sights use various methods to create a thermal target. Most current methods for generating a thermal target use some type of electrical current from an AC source or from batteries, or may even include using metal drums with fires burning in them to generate a hot target. These methods are often less desirable because of the lack of electrical wiring or AC hook-up on firing ranges, the time consuming set-up, the potential environmental hazards, or the possibility of accidentally or intentionally rupturing a battery or electrical connection in live-fire exercises. Additionally, some of these methods require the thermal target to be disposed of through special methods or channels that can be expensive and/or time consuming. Other methods use electrically resistive material and wiring that is easily damaged under weapons fire.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an expendable thermal target that incorporates the listed benefits without the limitations inherent in present methods. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an expendable thermal target for weapon fire and for general observation by thermal imaging devices.
The instant invention is directed to an expendable thermal target that satisfies the needs enumerated above and below.
The present invention is directed to an expendable thermal target that includes a cloth housing and a plurality of independently contained thermal emitting cells disposed within the cloth housing.
The present invention is directed to an expendable thermal target that is inexpensive and easy to manufacture, and easy to set up in a target range or other training scenarios.
It is an object of the invention to provide an expendable thermal target that is environmentally safe.
It is an object of the invention to provide an expendable thermal target that can be disposed of in regular garbage and not required to be disposed of through special methods or channels.
It is an object of the invention to provide an expendable thermal target that has little or no potential to stop emitting a recognizable thermal signature after being hit by live ammunition.
It is an object of the invention to provide an expendable thermal target that holds up well to live weapon fire, or at a minimum continues to present a profile for weapon aiming after being hit by live weapon fire.
It is an object of the invention to provide an expendable thermal target that requires no electricity, battery or external/internal power source.
It is an object of the invention to provide an expendable thermal target that simulates the heat emitted by a combatant; thereby, creating a more realistic scenario for weapons fire exercises and training.
It is an object of the invention to provide an expendable thermal target that also provides the highest obtainable thermal contrast for easy target acquisition for weapons fire exercises and training.
It is an object of the invention to provide an expendable thermal target that produces heat by a controlled, rapid oxidation process occurring between the ingredients of iron powder, carbon, a salt, and vermiculite or other similar ingredient.
It is an object of the invention to provide an expendable thermal target that begins an oxidation process, thereby emitting heat, once the target is removed from some type of container or packaging that deprives it of exposure to atmospheric oxygen. Once removed from said package or container, the target is exposed to atmospheric oxygen and begins the oxidation process that emits heat, thereby giving the heat signature that is required for viewing by thermal imaging equipment.